regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Magical Items
There are many magical items in The World. This list might be split into separate pages. __TOC__ Akuban Knights Magic Shield * Turns into a wall Belt of Strength +2 * When worn, it gives the wearer a +2 to strength. Horn of Blasting * When activated, it a sound shoots out 120ft long, 30ft wide cone effecting everyone in that area who can hear it. * On a pass save the effects are: Stunned 1 round, Deafened 2 rounds * On a fail the effects are: Take d10 sonic damage, Stunned 2 rounds, Deafened 4 rounds Potion of Basilisk Petrification Cure * Cures someones of Petrification. Ring of Might * Adds +1 damage to melee weapons in the same hand that the ring is worn. Ring of Might * Adds +1 damage to melee weapons in the same hand that the ring is worn. Assassin Magic stiletto dagger named Kiss- +1 dagger Gloves of swimming and climbing Immovable rod Potion of invisibility Boots of elvenkind Vicious Warhammer * Has a bonus to hit/dmg and it deals 2d6 extra dmg on crits Desperate Measures Bow of Nadinis * +2 to hit and damage DWD: Georg Amulet of Malkis Absorbs souls to cast spells and to heal. Ring of Truth * Lets the wearer know when someone is lying, forbids the wearer from lying. "Carl" the Dagger * +1 Dagger Demon's Eye * Cursed Knife -1. Appears in owners main hand whenever they enters combat. Bellum's Whisker * Broad Sword +3 DWD: Zweihard Hellish Halberd * This spell enchants a weapon that is being forged to be especially brutal when wielded in combat. The weapon must be of exquisite quality (minimum cost of 50,000 copper) and be in the forging process when the spell is cast. On a natural attack roll of 18, 19, or 20, roll a d10 to determine critical effects. **1-4: Bleed | The target takes 1 damage per round until the wound is healed/bandaged. **5-7: Stun | The target is stunned for 1 round. **8-9: Maim | Roll for an arm or leg hit (50/50 chance). If an arm is hit, -4 to hit and half attack rate. If a leg is hit, -4 AC and half move. Lasts for 1d4 rounds. **10: Roll for 2 more effects. Effects can stack. Empires of Arcadia Amulet of Water Breathing * Allows breathing under water and out of water. Frozen Frontier Ring of Tongues * Allows the wearer to speak and understand any language spoken when someone with the language is within talking distance. Scrag Cloaks * Work like Cloaks of Elvenkind Elven Skull * Dimly emits light in a 30ft radius. Amulet of Tempos *Increases ac to 15 *Blocks magic missiles Crossbow of Accuracy * +3 to hit and damage * Ignores range modifiers Ugly leather Armor * Leather armor that give a +3 to A.C * Super duper ugly Ankh made of gold and brass * Emmits bright light in a 60ft radius as long as it is held * Summon a creature from the plane of fire Dragonscale shield * Protects the user of the shield warding against directional magic Elemental in a bottle * Snow elemental caught in a bottle used in the making of a snow golem Phase daggers * Daggers that phase the user's body into the astral plane reducing damage by 1. Arming Sword of Jumping * +1 to hit and damage * Allows the wielder to jump as if the jump spell was cast on him Paper Lantern * Emits light in a 30ft radius * The color can be changed when focused on Nighthawk scimitar * Screams like a hawk when swung. * The tip leaves a red streak whenever swung that can hardly be seen in the day * +1 to hit and damage during the day * +2 to hit and damage at dusk and dawn * +3 to hit and damage at night Watering Can * Produces an unlimited supply of water Ethereal Quiver * It will produce bolts or arrows for the wearer * The ammo will disappear after it has made contact or after a bit * Ammo glows bluish-green light in a 2 ft. radius Fire Conch * Emits 40ft of light * Can summon something connect to fire Fan of Blowing * Blows small creatures d10 ft * Holds back medium creatures * Unstable? Potion of Healing * Heals 2d4+2 Bellum's flame blade * +3 to hit and damage * adds a d6 damage die to hits * weapon speed 3 * If you roll a hit on ac 10 the enemy takes 1 point of fire damage Homeward Bound Bag of Holding * A bag of extra dimensional space Gnomes, Tomes & Catacombs Crown of Domination * Crown that can control a person who is wearing it when holding an accompanying key. Philosophers' Stone * A shard of the staff of the world. Ring of Water Walking * Allow the wearer to walk on water. Greybane * bonus to hit and damage on charge attack * Steel two handed sword Hardcore Heroes Cloak of Arachnidia * Allows wearer to climb as if they had the spell Spiderclimb cast on them * Grants immunity to entrapment webs of any sort, allows wearer to move through the webs with the same movement speed as the spider who created them. Minimum movement rate 6 * Once per day allows the wearer to cast a double sized Web spell, that operates as the 2nd level wizard spell * Wearer gains +2 to saving throws versions poisons from spiders Daggers of Throwing * You throw the daggers and they return Gem of Seeing * See though the gem as a True-seeing spell would. Harvest Moon *+2 Scimitar. On it's blade are engravings of a full moon, which emits a faint light when its a full moon, and a waning moon which which emit faint light when it's day before/after a full moon. Lightweight. Has unknown strength against werewolves Power Pole * Extending Magical Staff * This appears to be a normal bronzewood staff banded with iron. The shaft is actually as strong as steel, and has two magical qualities. Upon command, the staff will alter its length from as short as 6 feet to as long as 12 feet (or any length in between). It inflicts damage as a quarterstaff (base amount, 1d6 points), with additions to attack and damage rolls based upon its magical bonus. * +3 to damage and Attack rolls Steel Battleaxe * +1 Axe Wind Shear * +2 Scimitar Staff of Light *Can shine with light at will. *Negates magical darkness on touch. *A wave of the staff can light flammable light sources eg. torches. *Can produce a ray of blinding light which can blind a single target for 2d6 rounds or permanently(caster choice) 1 use per day *Thudding the staff illuminates all grounded creatures in a 120 ft radius for up to 10 minutes as if they were in full daylight 2 uses per day *Lights the room you are in and all adjacent rooms 4 uses per day Ring of feather fall * This ring protects its wearer by automatic activation of a feather fall if the individual falls 5 feet or more. * When this spell is cast, the creature(s) or object(s) affected immediately assumes the mass of a piece of down. * The rate of falling is instantly changed to a mere 2 feet per second (120 feet per round), and no damage is incurred upon landing while the spell is in effect. * The feather fall affects one or more objects or creatures in a 10-foot cube, as long as the maximum weight of the creatures or objects does not exceed a combined total of 200 pounds plus 200 pounds per level of the spellcaster. Ring of fire resistance * The wearer of this ring is totally immune to the effects of normal fires * Very large and hot fires, molten lava, hell-hound breath, or a wall of fire spell will cause 10 hit points of damage per round if the wearer is directly within the conflagration. * Exceptionally hot fires such as red-dragon breath, pyrohydra breath, fireballs, flame strike, fire storm, etc., are saved against with a +4 bonus to the die roll * all fire damage dice are calculated at -2 per die, but each die is never less than 1 * Very hot fires do up to 24 damage * Exceptionally hot fires do damage greater than 24 Cloak of displacement * Displaces the true location of the wearer by 1-2 feet * Any missile or melee attack aimed at the wearer automatically misses the first time. * Applies to successive first attacks from multiple opponents if they didn't observe the initial displacement miss. * After the first attack, the cloak affords a +2 bonus to protection (+2 Armor Class, +2 to all saves aimed at wearer) Spirit blade dagger Heroes Graveyard Season 1 Potion of Healing Potion of Cold Resistance Potion of Poison Resistance Ring of Sleep * Cast sleep once/day, the same affect as the spell. Ring of Protection * Bonus to AC/Saves Ring of Protection From Fire * Resistance to fire damage Ring of Protection From Cold * Resistance to cold damage Ring of Protection From Poison * Resistance to poison damage Ring of Protection From Lightning * Resistance to lightning damage Amulet of Health * Sets your constitution score to 19 Cloak of Elvenkind * Shifts colors to camouflage you from others Spoon of Stirring * Starts stirring in a circle as soon as it is placed in a pot Ladle of Serving * When it is used to serve liquid, it will never spill or drip. Season 2 Potion of Healing Potion of Invisibility Potion of Reduce Potion of Protection From Magic Potion of Climbing * Allows the imbiber to climb on walls and ceilings as if moving on the ground Potion of Feather Fall Potion of ?? *From Dandren's tower library Potion of ?? *Never identified (Dandren's tower floor 1) Philter of Love Magical Arrows * 5 Arrows - Never identified (Dandren's tower floor 1) * 10 Magical Arrows - +1 to hit/damage * 10 Magical Bolts - +1 to hit/damage Greataxe of Mage Slayer * +1 to hit/damage and the mage slayer effect Magic Longsword * +1 to hit/damage Dagger * +1 to hit/damage, one side says "Dandren", on the other side says "Badass" Krazz Warhammer * +X to hit/damage, when the hammer strikes something, anyone within 30 ft. other than the wielder makes a DC 10 CON check or they lose any concentration spell. Those hit by the hammer have a DC20 check. Magic Shield * +1 to AC Magic Scale Mail * +1 to AC Necklace * Never identified (Dandren's tower floor 1) Amulet of Feather Fall Cape of Feather Fall Ring of Feather Fall Boots of Hovering * Allows the wearer to hover 3-4 inches off the ground Vest of Blinking * When the wearer is about to be hit by an attack, they automatically blink to a save spot within 50 ft. If there is no safe spot available, they blink to a random spot. Elemental Gem * looted from Wander undead season 2, never identified Magical Lever of Magic Mouth * Delivers a psychic message to any humanoid in the area when pulled Light Stone of Hagatha spit * when put in one's mouth, you feel a pull in your teeth towards a location (Hagatha's Hut) Dog Skull of Anti-Magic Field * Point in the direction you want to use it, stroke the head lovingly and say "Good Boy" three times to activate. Say "Bad Boy" three times to deactivate, but the skull may not like it. Night Mask of Darkness * Has a Darkness spell with a 1-inch radius permanently cast on the inside portion of the mask Magic Spyglass * When looking through the spyglass, you can see long distances as if they are up close. Alternatively, there is no shake or wobble in the image when looking through it. Graybane * Steel Great sword that gives extra damage on charging attacks Misscliks: Devotion Magical String on a Lute Magical Music Book Magical Whip Magical Polearm Misscliks: Seaborn Orb of Imprisonment Traps a target permanently. Riftdancer * Magical Boat of Legend Magical Spoon * Would fill an empty bowl with stew when placed in it. Of Dice and Men Portal to the Shadow Plane * A shrunken circular stone gateway that can reach the Shadow Plane with the correct activation phrase. The Silver Horn * +1 Magical Longsword Periapt of Health * Disease Immunity Ruby Necklace Cabbot's dagger * +2 to hit and damage Zaaz's shortsword * +1 to hit and damage Ring of Waterbreathing * Allows the user to fill up their lungs with water to allow breathing. * The wearer has to barf out the water from their lungs after emerging from water. * If taken off while there is water in the lungs of the user they will drown. Longsword of the Ceraks * +2 to hit and damage Rollplay: Legacy Abigael's Ring *It is said to be able to connect the mind of the user with the wearer of it's counterpart ring. Amulet of Unbinding *It is capable of freeing any constraint of movement on the wearer, be it magic, water or other force. It allows its wearer to fight underwater as if they were on land. Armband of Healing *The wearer can cast 3 healing spells at their full potential per day. Bag of Holding Blood Singer * One of the Dragonbane Weapons. Blood-Drinker Longsword *The Blood-Drinker Longsword was a +1 sword (+1 to hit, +1 to damage), gaining an additional temporary +1 for each creature slain by its edge (up to a maximum of +5) for 1 hour. Boots of Levitation *Tudagub's Magical Pink Boots *They contained the power of levitation Bow of Theseus *It confers a +2 bonus to damage and hit and suffers no accuracy penalties related to distance until its maximum firing range. Brightblade's Dying Wish *+2 bonus to hit and damage. Cloak of Elvenkind *The Cloak allows its wearer to blend into its surroundings when covered by the cloak Cloak of the Bat *+2 bonus to AC *Grants a 90% chance to be completely invisible when standing still in shadow. Any additional hiding skill checks are made after this. Cloak of Defense *+1 bonus to AC Dragon-Breath Shield *Near impervious to dragon breath. Girdle of Many Pouches *64 magical pouches, will only 8 visible and the rest hidden. Each pouch is a miniature bag of holding that can store up to 10 pounds. Harbinger * One of the Dragonbane Weapons. Kralfort * One of the Dragonbane Weapons. Lance of Charging *It enhances the knockback power of the wielder when charging down an opponent. Mace of Light *The mace is capable of a massive burst of light by slamming it on a surface and yelling the magical word 'Duloc'. Necklace of Cheetah Speed *Grants the wearer +2 movement speed and once per day they can use the item's power called 'Cheetah speed', which grants 45ft of movement speed for 3 rounds Orb of Souls * Magical orb destroyed in Episode 2 Portable Hole Red Oaken Shield *Resists all flames. Grants exceptional prowess in combat. Ring of Domination *The ring also grants telepathic communication with one's underlings and a greater ability to instill fear in them. "To dominate someone, they have to honestly think of you as their master/leader. You can't just agree on it/disagree on it. It has to be a subconscious thought." Ring of Three Wishes *Grants three wishes. Rod of Lightning *With the power of its command word, "Dalamar," the rod calls forth a flash of lightning, tearing through the heavens and devastating its target for 6d6 damage. The rod can only be used three times a day. Rod of Terror *Use a charge to cast an aura of terror, anyone who fails their save is frozen in fear. Upon activation, there is a 1/5 chance to permenantly lose 1 charisma. Various Potions Wand of Wonders *Random, both good and bad effects e.g. Casts a fireball spell at the target or Reduces the weilder to 1/12 their origional height, permanently. Whirlwind * One of the Dragonbane Weapons. Rollplay: Solum Amulet of Protection *+2 protection to the wielder. *Looted of Lady Felicity's corpse in Week 26 Boots of Elvenkind *When worn it mutes all the footsteps of the wearer, when used in unison with an invisibility spell it makes the wearer almost undetectable by normal means. *Looted of Lady Felicity's corpse in Week 26 Dagger of Bone *Causes permanent wound when it inflicts damage. *Looted of Lady Felicity's corpse in Week 26 Duskshroud *+1 cloak of protection *Looted off the Voraci Orc champion know as the "Reaper" in week 20 Leather Armour of Protection *Provides a +1 bonus to AC. Falice *+2 weapon Horn of Blasting *When activated, it a sound shoots out 120ft long, 30ft wide cone effecting everyone in that area who can hear it. *On a pass save the effects are: Stunned 1 round, Deafened 2 rounds *On a fail the effects are: Take d10 sonic damage, Stunned 2 rounds, Deafened 4 rounds *Looted off the Voraci Orc champion know as the "Reaper" in week 20 Reaper *+2 weapon,+ 2 bonus to accuracy and damage. It also strikes faster, giving the wielder a extra attack each round. Various Potions Rusty Short Sword *When striking a target, if the target fails a save vs poison the target incure's extra poison damage, on top of the damage taken from the sword. *Looted of Lady Felicity's corpse in Week 26 Category:Magical Items